


Alex is Immortal

by walterwatcher



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterwatcher/pseuds/walterwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just couldn't deal with the fact that Alex Krycek was dead, and the fact that it was Skinner, that just was intolerable. So I fixed in the only logical way I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex is Immortal Part 1

Title: Alex is Immortal  
Author: walterwatcher  
Rating: R for violence, language and implied sex between 2 consenting men  
Summary: After Skinner shoots Alex what happened...(spoilers for the season finale)  
Story Type: Action, after episode fic and also a cross over...sort of.  
Author's notes: I just couldn't deal with the fact that Alex Krycek was dead, and the fact that it was Skinner, that just was intolerable. So I fixed in the only logical way I could.  
Questions, comments, feedback, flames, etc...send to walterwatcher@hotmail.com 

*Parking garage of the J. E. Hoover Building* 

Bullet wounds took the longest to heal when it was a headshot, so Alex didn't move for over an hour. Skinner sat and patiently waited. 

"Come on you rat bastard, you have to wake up!" he shouted. He could see an improvement and the 2 other bullet wounds had healed up quickly. Skinner thought about contacting some of the others, but didn't think that right then and there was an ideal time. Mulder had taken off to find Scully, and Skinner said he would take care of it. Alex had finally been killed, in public, in front of the one person that would never let it go if Alex showed up alive again. 

A sudden gasp of air pulled his attention to the dark head of Alex Krycek. He reached over and gently took his good hand, "Alex are you OK?" he asked tentatively. 

"Christ Walter, did you have to shoot me in the head? I mean a chest shot would have been so much quicker to heal." 

"I had to make sure that you looked dead, can't have Mulder going after you. Besides, you said that you wanted it to be quick and painless, and I had already caused you so much pain with the first two shots." Skinner stroked Alex's hair out of his eyes. It had been almost a year since they had gotten together like this, and six months since Alex had first shared with him the long time secret reason that no one could kill him. They both wanted out. Skinner wanted out of the limelight in the FBI and Alex wanted out of the Consortium. Alex was an immortal. Skinner thought back to that morning... 

*6 months earlier, Crystal City Apartment, 17th Floor* 

Alex's body was warm and soft, he could still smell the sex and sweat that had been generated between the two of them. Walter just lay there, breathing heavily. It was so good, still sheathed inside his tight and warm ass. Skinner tweaked his nipple playfully when Alex's stomach made its displeasure known. "I guess there is another kind of hunger we need to do something about." Skinner said playfully, gently pulling out of Alex. 

Alex gasped at the feeling and then groaned. "God, what you do to me Walter." Alex's phone rang from across the room and he was up like a shot to answer it. Walter only half listened to the one sided conversation while hunting for something to wear. He glanced at his younger lover watching his body grow tenser. "What that hell do you want?" he shouted into the phone. Walter assumed it was work and left Alex to deal with the enemy in peace. He hated the fact that his lover and friend if he was being honest with himself, was in such a dangerous position. He heard more swearing and then heard the sound of rushed movement. He turned around to see Alex hurriedly dressing, throwing on jeans and a black T-shirt. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, not liking the fact that again their time was interrupted. 

"I have a meeting to go to." Alex looked up at him apologetically, "I wish I could stay Walt, but I have an assignment." Alex didn't look him in the eye when he said that. He hated lying to the man and knew that Walter could read him fairly well now and might just see the truth in his eyes. 

"You can't stay for breakfast?" 

"No, I have to leave now, if I don't make this meeting on time, I will be in deeper shit than I already am." He walked slowly over to Walter, and gently caressed his face. "I love you Walter," and kissed him, lightly running his fingers down the side of his face. 

Skinner took an unsteady step back; neither of them had ever said anything like this. Granted both had felt it and they had been exclusively seeing only each other, but to speak of love, it had never come up. 

"Alex, please stay, I worry about you when you have to go off like this. You could get hurt or killed and I wouldn't even know about it." Alex just looked at him and sighed. 

"Walter I have to go." He turned and walked out. Regretting his decision, but knowing it was the right one. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he felt a familiar stirring. "Shit!" he swore under his breath. He ran to the closet by the door and grabbed his sword and gun just as the door slammed open. He thought briefly of Walter and that he couldn't let him see what was going on, but it was too late, he had just come down the stairs. 

"Alexi, we see each other again at last, and it will be your last." The larger man drew a broad sword out of his coat, glancing briefly in Skinner's direction. "So I see you still love men larger than you. We had so much fun you and I." 

Alex just hefted his sword, swinging his attention briefly to Skinner then back to his opponent. "Michael, we had our moment, about a week if I remember correctly, but then you tried to kill me, and well, that just put a damper on our whole relationship...if you call a couple rolls in the hay a relationship." He struck up an en garde position with ease, lowering his prosthetic hand for balance. Learning to fight without a second arm was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He had gone to Adam for help and stayed with him for a couple months, they had worked hard and he had gotten better, but Alex still missed it desperately, it almost ached. 

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Walt no!" he yelled. 

"Freeze, I'm a Federal Agent." Skinner leveled his gun at stranger in his living room. 

"Walter, stay out of this, I am going to have to do this, and if you shoot him it won't do any good." Alex pleaded, never taking his eyes off of his adversary. Michael took a few steps towards Alex with his sword ready; Alex took a defensive pose and waited for the first swing. He saw the blade make and arch and head towards him. The deafening sound of a shot could be heard. The hole in Michael's sword arm blossomed with crimson as the blood flowed. "Shit!" Alex yelled, he turned to look at Walter completely distracted from everything. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. He missed the movement behind him as Michael swung his sword, slicing through Alex's thigh, right to the bone. Alex went down. 

He rolled over and swung out with his prosthetic, slamming it into Michael's knee-cap, the bone snapping sound and the anguished cry were discernable to all. Skinner watched in awe, as Alex stood up, the gapping wound on the back of his thigh bleeding profusely. "There can be only one," he hissed, swinging wildly, but quickly severing the man's head from his neck. Then Alex collapsed. 

Skinner ran to him trying to help, only to be shocked literally by a bolt of blue electricity. A blue and white mist with bolts of electricity floated around the decapitated man and then floated over to the gasping body of his lover. He watched as Alex screamed, succumbing to the flow of the Quickening. Michael had been around for a while, but he hadn't been very aggressive and it was over quickly, still managing to destroy Skinner's entire apartment. Windows blew out and all the electrical appliances blew up. Skinner covered his head and stayed down, his military training of duck and cover kicking in. He watched his lover, engulfed in the blue glow, shake and spasm and scream. 

Then it stopped. 

There was a quietness that descended upon the scene. When Walter finally moved he rushed to Alex's side. "Alex, are you OK? What the hell was that and what is going on?" He turned his lover over, looking into his eyes and gasped, "We have to get out of here now." Then passed out. 

Skinner lifted his lover up and took him back up the stairs. He noticed that the wound that he had seen Alex take wasn't as bad as he thought but he still needed a hospital. He wrapped Alex in the bedclothes, and pressed hard against the wound to stop the flow. He reached for the phone by his bed, but it didn't work. He sighed. He would have to do this on his own. 

Skinner lifted Alex up again, and the man barely stirred. Carrying him down the stairs in the dark was not fun, looking for his keys and coat through all the broken glass and devastating mess that was once his kitchen was even less fun, but he had to hurry. He pulled Alex tighter against his body and ran out the door. The emergency lights had come in the hallway and everyone was leaving. An elderly neighbor saw Skinner and asked if he knew what going on. Skinner breezed past without answering except to shrug. 

Seventeen flights of stairs to got to main level and 2 more to get to his car. He opened the back door and lay Alex down across the seat. "Don't worry Alex, I will get you help." He shut the door and quickly jumped in the front seat. He started the car and squealed out his parking spot. Twenty minutes later, he was pulling into the parking bay of the hospital when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Skinner jumped and slammed on the brakes. "Owe," exclaimed Alex as his head slammed into the side of Walter's. He forced the car into park and turned around in his seat. 

"Alex, are you OK? We need to get you inside, the wound you have, my god, how are you even able to sit up." Alex squeezed his shoulder. 

"Walter, I am fine. Actually better than fine. I am sorry you had to see all that, I bet your apartment is a disaster." 

"How can you joke about this. You were almost killed, and still could die...you lost so much blood." He shrugged out of the hold that Alex had on his shoulder and got out of the car. He opened the door quickly and tried to pull Alex out, but he stopped when he saw Alex's wound, well thigh. There was no wound there. "What the fuck is going on?" He reached down to touch the now bare skin. "That man practically severed your leg from your body...I don't understand." 

"Walter, listen very carefully. My name is Alexi Krycek, and I was born in Russia about 150 years ago." Walter let go of the leg he had been caressing and fell back, sitting on the cement. "I am immortal and cannot die unless I am beheaded." 

Skinner just stared at him, then he laughed. It wasn't a "gosh this is funny laugh" it was more like the hysterical laughter of someone loosing it. 

"You mean that's how you have lived though all the shit Mulder has put you through, and all the torture of Cancerman? You! Can't! Die!" He practically screamed that part. He scooted away from Alex and then stood up, walking towards the exit ramp to the parking area. 

Alex watched him go, knowing that Walter would need some time, and if he couldn't deal with it, well he would just have to let him go. 

*Parking garage of the J. E. Hoover Building* 

"Alex, we have to get out of here. I know that someone had to have heard the shots." They both stood up and Alex helped to steady Walter. 

"Jesus Walter, he really clipped you good didn't he?" 

"I'll be OK, though I think I have a concussion, I was seeing two of you for while. You'll just have to make sure that I don't go to sleep for while. Now what could we possibly occupy our time with..." Skinner grinned at is lover as he helped him into his car. 

"I'll drive Walt, it'll be safer that way." 

"Where are we headed?" Walter asked. 

"Away...I think maybe we both should just disappear for a while. Mulder will report that I am dead and you can call him and let the FBI know that you are taking a vacation. I am positive that Doggett and Scully will stay on the X-files once everything settles down." 

"So where do you have in mind?" Walter asked as he reached over, stroking his lover's thigh. 

"Oh, just a little place I know, lots of friends that can put us up for a while, no hassles, no FBI agents or conspiracies to deal with. Just a great bar, some place to work out, relax and have lots of sex." 

"Sounds like heaven," he grinned. "So where is this place?" 

"Seacover, Washington. I have some *old* friends that live out there and they have been dying to meet you." 

***Well that was fun. I have been slowly stewing with the emotional high/let down of watching two things that I had hoped for and dreaded most in the world, Mulder and Scully together and Alex dying. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.  
WW  
Walterwatcher@hotmail.com


	2. Alex is Immortal Part 2

11:30PM Seacouver, WA

"Where the hell are we Alex," As the walked through another dark alleyway. 

"I told you, we are going to Joe's Bar, you'll love it. Besides I have some friends I want you to meet." The drizzle hadn't completely soaked through his over-coat, but he was mighty damp. 

"Walter, through here" Alex opened a door and started down some stairs. Skinner could hear the soft jazz coming through the doorway. "Come on Walt." Alex grabbed Walter's hand playfully and pulled him inside. 

"Alex hold on, I'm coming." The door swung shut and the sound of trombone and soft percussion got louder. He could smell beer and smoke, could hear the voices over the background din made by the music. "I haven't been in a place like this in ages." 

"Joe's Bar is like a second home for me, of course so is Seacouver." Letting go of his hand so he could navigate the narrow stairs. 

"Is this where you ran to every time you disappeared on us?" Alex nodded and continued down. They got to the bottom and stepped out onto the floor. Walter followed Alex as he led him through the many tables and stools, towards the bar. 

"Alexei," shouted an excited young man. He leaned over the bar and grabbed him by the ears kissing him gently on both cheeks. 

"Good to see you too Wilson. Is Joe around?" Alex said, backing away from the man, running into the firm body of his lover. 

"Yeah, he's in the back. Want to go back and surprise him or you want me to go get him for you?" Just then the man that the bar was named after limped out of his office, looking for more coffee. He looked for moment at his empty cup and then looked around for Wilson. 

"Aye Wilson, is there fresh coffee anywhere?" Joe looked up to see Wilson standing next to the bar talking to a familiar face. "My God..." he paused and then walked over. "Alex how long has it been?" He reached across the bar, taking Alex into a hug. 

"Hey Joe, how's business going?" Alex asked nonchalantly. 

"Good and I am going to assume since you are here that you were killed in public again and need a place to hold up." Joe sighed in exasperation. It had happened two or three times since he had come to know the young man. Joe wondered whether Duncan knew his young friend was back in town or not. Looking at the larger man standing behind Alex with a rather menacing glare on his face, probably not. "Who's the friend?" Joe asked, nodding towards Skinner. 

"Joe let me introduce you to Walter Skinner, a very good friend of mine." Walter reached out his hand and shook Joe's. His grip was firm and he looked so familiar but Walter couldn't place him. 

"Nice to meet you Joe. You have a great place here," Walter said, swinging his head around to take in the whole bar. 

"Yeah, it has its moments. You want anything?" 

"Beer sounds good, whatever you recommend." Joe and Wilson left the front part of the bar to get both Alex and Walter a drink. Walter sat down in one of the barstools and Alex did the same. "Walter, both Wilson and Joe know about me, I mean immortals and all, but no one else really should so we don't discuss it openly. If we were in back, no prob. But out here it's just to open for others to hear." There weren't too many people in the bar however there was a table not even 10 feet away from where they had sat down. 

"OK, I will keep this normal. So how do you know Joe?" Alex shrugged again, another story for another day and he hasn't even met Duncan yet. 

"It's kind of a long story." Their beers were put in front of them, and Joe pulled up a stool on the other side of the bar. 

Two hours later and many beers, Walter was feeling tired and a little disoriented. He lover had been in the Vietnam War...it had never come up before. "Time for bed Alex." 

Joe grinned from where he sat. "You know, you two are welcome to stay here. I have a sort of guestroom in the space behind the bar here. My apartment is upstairs." Alex smiled warmly. 

"You are always trying to take care of me." Alex grinned at Walter and squeezed his thigh. 

"Yeah Joe, that's real nice of you to offer up a place to, well at least one complete stranger." Walter's words were slightly slurred and he felt like the world was spinning slowly but surly. 

"Not a problem at all. The bar will be closed in another hour and Wilson has to lock up. I'm pretty beat anyway and was going to head up. Let me show you where you can stay tonight." 

"Thanks Joe." Walter and Alex both stood up, a little tipsy and followed the limping man through the doorway into the back. It was the bar's office, but on the far wall was another door. It led to some stairs. Up the stairs they went, tripping slightly at the steep and dark incline. 

"Through that door is your room. There's a bathroom with a small shower, not the nicest place in the world but it's warm water, and it's safe. Enjoy and I will see you in the morning, well actually the way I feel probably afternoon."

"Good night Joe," they both said and smiled at their host. He left them there on the landing outside their door and continued to the end of the hallway and up more stairs. "That was quite a story you told tonight Alex." Walter said as he reached for the doorknob. "Why didn't I know any of that?"

"Walter, I have been alive for more than 150 years, it would take me forever to go over everything I have done. Hush now, I want to go to bed." He grinned at Walter reaching up to press his lips to his lovers. The taste of beer was there but under that, the familiar flavor that was all him. The taste that reminded him of home, made him feel safe and loved. They stumbled through the door, kicking it closed. Walter pulled Alex against him, deepening the kiss. His tongue pushed against lips, asking for entrance and receiving permission. Their kiss deepened, depriving both of air until the broke apart, gasping. 

"So, I think we both agree that going to bed is a good plan?" Walter asked, arching his eyebrow at the humor of the situation. 

"Sometimes, you ask very stupid questions for such an intelligent man." Alex reached up and grasped his neck, pulling him down and towards the bed. The queen-sized bed bounced as their weight landed on it and Alex gasped as Walters's body covered his. 

"It's been so long." Walter gasped. 

"It's been 3 days. Before I came into your life it was months with only one handed dates and then you would go trolling." Alex sighed as Walter leaned down and found the spot on his lover's neck that turned him to mush. Right below his left ear and the beginning of his jawbone. Walter scraped his teeth across the sensitive flesh then nipped and sucked at it playfully. 

Alex was not idle. He loved the feel of Walter on top of him. He felt safe that way, and protected; not that he needed protecting, just that he felt that way. His hands slid down Walter's back, pulling at the Henley that he had tucked into his jeans. When Walter hit that spot on his throat he stopped, gasping and arching into the man, rubbing his groin against his thigh. "God Walter, I want you in me," he gasped out. 

"Nothing would make me happier than to oblige you Alex." Walter leaned up on his elbow and started to pull his own shirt off. Alex reached up to help then started on his own, but he was trapped under Walter and couldn't move without help. Walter figured out the problem and moved over, rolling to the side. 

They helped each other, removing pieces of clothing slowly until they both lay on the bed naked, Alex laying on his back looking up at Walter as he leaned over him. He leaned up to kiss him first on his lips and then down his throat. Walter pushed him back down on the bed and started moving his lips down his body nipping gently and suckling at all the delectable little parts. He stopped to toy with his nipples knowing that his lover enjoyed this as he gasped sharply and pushed up towards his mouth wanting more. 

Alex was getting frustrated. Walter was going too slowly for his tastes. He needed him now and he needed relief soon. "Walter please." He begged then moaned when he finally felt him touch his cock. Walter thought he smelled wonderful as he lowered his mouth and nuzzled his penis, licking the underside slowly. "God," came the delightful moan from above. 

Walter reached for his pants and searched the pockets, looking for the KY he kept stashed. He finally found the small tube and squirted some onto his finger, his hard-on reminding him of just how long it had been. He carefully prepared Alex, enjoying his moans and gasps. 

Alex had lost all semblance of thought, he could only feel. Feel the cool gel and the fingers stretching him. He could feel the heat of Walter's mouth on his thigh, gently biting and running his stubbled cheek across his sensitive skin. Gasping and moaning Alex reached down for Walter, he needed to be held, kissed, and loved...he needed something. "Walter now please." 

The thick end of his penis pushed against him and then through as Alex sighed. Walter leaned down and kissed him, pushing his tongue in between his lips. Tongue and cock followed the same pattern, pushing in and then slowly pulling out until Alex couldn't handle any more. He wrapped his legs around Walter's hips holding him still and seating him firmly inside and deepening the kiss, using his teeth to hold his tongue inside. 

Walter groaned and Alex cheered with delight. He knew he had almost pushed him over the edge. His thrusts got faster and deeper as they both pushed towards completion. Walter groaned as Alex tightened his muscles, jumping when he felt a hand on his cock, Walter knew that if Alex climaxed he would go over the edge. He quickened his thrust and pulled on Alex's weeping cock. Alex groaned and Walter felt his muscles clamp down then spasm around him, sending him over the edge as he shot his semen deep inside his lover. They lay there for a minute or two, just enjoying the feeling. Walter finally pulled out and stumbled over to the bathroom. Joe was right, it was small but it had everything he needed. He pissed quickly and then found a hand towel. Dampening it with warm water he went back into the bedroom and gently cleaned up his slumbering lover. Getting rid of the towel he climbed back into bed. 

"I love you Alex," Walter whispered in his ear as he leaned across him to turn out the light. 

WW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Author's note: Ok, I know this lacked in plot, but I wanted our boys to have a little fun. I promise part 3 will be out soon and have some kind of plot to it. Not that just an ordinary little smut tale isn't fun...but sometimes readers need more. I hear and obey!


	3. Alex is Immortal Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Chapter...we reveal some connections, answer some questions and maybe a lead in to another story. Not sure yet!

Apartment in Joe's Bar Seacouver, WA

The next morning came way to soon as far as Alex and Walter were concerned. Skinner had a headache and Alex just didn't want to move. He never had a hangover and never was sore after sex, though he sometimes wished the ache would remain so he could remember the feel of his lovers. Ah the life of an immortal. "Walter, we should get up and see if anyone else is alive and kicking." 

"Why, it's a bar for Pete's sake and why would you want to get out of bed now, it's your turn you know." Walter reached and pulled Alex down on top of him. 

"Well Walt old boy, I seriously have to go...so hold that thought, and that hard on." Alex said and chuckled to himself as he crawled off of Walter. After finishing his business and washing up he sauntered back into the bedroom. 

"Alex you are so cute when you do that," he smirked as his lover crawled back on to the bed, pulling the bed spread down Walter's body, exposing his strong pecks and dusky nipples. Alex smiled and began with his bald head, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin there, then to his ears, to his jaw and then to his lips. Their love making was wonderful, as they came together, Alex deep inside Walter, groaning to completion. They fell together, falling into a sweaty, exhausted sleep. 

Joe's Bar 11:00 AM

When they finally found their way downstairs they found Joe sitting at the bar talking to a young man with dark blond curls, but upon closer inspection there was just a hint of red. Joe turned and looked at the pair, "It's about time you decided to join the world of the living. I was sure that you had skipped out on us." He placed two cups of steaming cups at the bar and invited Walter and Alex to sit. 

Alex sat down picking up the cup, inhaling deeply, "God Joe, I forgot how good your coffee is," taking a deep gulp. Walter pulled up a stool next to Alex smiling at the contented look on his face. 

"I will assume you had a pleasant evening, and morning." Joe said with a smirk and winked at his companion. 

"Alex, it's been a while." Richie said. 

"Yeah kid, it has. I would like to introduce you to Walter Skinner, a very good friend of mine." 

"Pleased to meet you Walter." Taking his hand in a firm grip. "I hate to meet and run, but I have to get back to the dojo or Duncan will have my head." He laughed at his own joke and picked up a helmet off the bar. "By guys, I'll see you tonight. Nice to meet you Walter." 

"Yeah, you too." He started on his own coffee, watching the people around him. Alex looked comfortable with everyone. 

"Alex, Duncan has invited us all over to his place for dinner tonight, he said he was looking forward to seeing you and meeting Walter. So if you don't have any plans would you be up to that?" 

"Sounds wonderful Joe, so that's what Richie meant. It's been a while since I had the pleasure of enjoying Duncan's cooking, I wonder what nationality he will pick tonight." 

"You never know with Duncan. I am going to assume that you are both on for tonight." Joe stood up and rinsed his cup. "Alex I have to get some work done so you are welcome to hang out here, but you know the city pretty well and I am sure you can find your way around and show Walter a good time." 

"I think I will do that. What time are we meeting Duncan?" Alex asked, draining his mug. 

"He told me to be there around 7:00, so I'll see you there." Joe turned slowly and walked into the back office. Alex turned back to Walter glancing at the door Joe had gone through. 

"So what are you in the mood for, site seeing, boat ride, the market place, movies, shopping...I could keep going." 

"You choose your favorite place and I will love it." Skinner took his hand and pulled it to his lips. 

*Duncan's Loft* 

They walked across the floor and entered the lift, pulling the gate shut. Alex sensed at least two immortals on the second floor. 

"That was wonderful Alex, the park and the fountain and the Science Center, I love watching the families." He sighed and looked at Alex closely. "You're still worried about everything we left behind aren't you?" 

Alex turned to him. "I, unlike some people I know, didn't leave behind anything but a very sparsely furnished apartment and lots of bad memories. You walked away from a job you loved...most of the time, friends and a wonderful home. I feel guilty because I took you away from all that." 

"Alex," Walter turned and looked into his cat green eyes, "You are my family, my friends and my home. Wherever you are I have everything. I know you think that the FBI was important, and it was for the job I was trying to do, but I haven't been able to do that job for a very long time. My hands were tied and I had to choose between you and it. You won hands down." He leaned over sealing the statement with a kiss that made Alex week in the knees. 

"Walter I," the gate was thrown up and a taller, muscular man pulled Alex out of the elevator. "Alex, it's been forever!" Hugging his smaller form fiercely. 

"It's been a while Duncan, but not that long. I was here, what was it, two years ago." Duncan didn't seem to care. He had missed the conniving little thief, he thought that he might be something of what Richie might have been like if Duncan hadn't taken him in. Alex was slow to trust, hard to find and even harder to kill, but once you were on his side you were there for life. Duncan turned his head to take in the taller and seemingly older man (though looks are hardly a fair way to judge) standing very closely to Alex. 

Alex watched the thoughts jump through Duncan's mind and followed his gaze as it left him to end on Walter's face. "Duncan, I would like to introduce you to a very close friend of mine, Walter Skinner." Walter reached out and took Duncan's hand. Both squeezed a little harder than necessary, testing the strength of the other. 

"Pleasure to meet you. Won't you come in?" Duncan backed away from the lift, ushering the two men into his home. 

Alex smiled as another man came out from behind the bar carrying a beer. "Adam," he exclaimed. They clasped hands briefly and Alex went through introductions. Walter was surprised that Alex was so completely at ease here. He had only seen him like this when they were alone, though he couldn't begrudge his lover his friends. They seemed like good people. 

2 hours later.   
Once Richie and Joe were there dinner was served and they were all in awe. The food was amazing, the beer was flowing and the conversation was non-stop. Walter knew that there were many stories being left untold and felt that Duncan and Adam were hiding something, but what he didn't know. He got to hear about when Alex came here after his amputation occurred, re-learning the sword with only one arm. Both Duncan and Adam had taught and he had listened and learned. 

Alex had been blessed with many things and it seemed that these friends were definitely part of that. Alex watched Walter listen to Adam and Duncan, absorbing the stories that Richie shared about watching Alex struggle to learn the art form of sword play with only one arm. Joe just listened and seemed to take in everything going on around him. Finally Walter couldn't help it anymore. "Mr. Dawson, you look so familiar to me, I am having trouble figuring out where we would know each other from, but it's there on the tip of my tongue." 

"Walter, Joe served in Nam, is it possible you ran into each other over there?" Alex offered as a possible explanation. 

"I don't know. He wasn't in my unit, otherwise he would be dead." That got some looks from everyone at the table. Walter looked up apologetically, "Sorry I forget sometimes and just say whatever comes to mind. My whole unit was ambushed and we were all killed, I however woke up in a body bag and was admitted to a VA hospital. I was released and discharged about 2 months later." The four immortals all shuddered, waking up in a body bag was something that they had all experienced and hated, dreaded even. Only worse was waking up buried, and only Adam and Duncan had enjoyed that wonderful experience and wouldn't wish it on their worst enemy. 

"I wonder, were you there in 1969?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah, after that really big fiasco that Nixon called an offensive, February 22, 1969, the day I died." Walter shuddered at that thought. The others were a little confused because he had just said that he woke up in body bag and they all knew for fact that he wasn't immortal, so what the hell was this about him dying. Adam looked at Alex for an answer. 

Alex shrugged and said, "Walter has a knack for doing the impossible. He has come back to life so many times. He reminds me of an immortal, except for the whole loosing the hair thing." 

Joe perked up at that, "Skin-man, that's what they called you, because you had to have so many grafts done. My God I was on the same ward. I was already in the hospital, double amputation kind of takes the will to live out of you, but an immortal had saved my life and I had to find out more about them, so they became my life and have been ever since." Joe stopped himself before he went too far, no need to let everyone know about he watchers and all. 

Half an hour later, they all retired to the living room with coffee and dessert. Walter watched as Alex nibbled on a chocolate pastry as he sat next to him, with Alex leaning into him. He was thinking about some other places that chocolate could be nibbled off when Duncan asked a question that caught his attention. 

"So Alex, whatever happened with that Mulder guy? When you left you said something about him disappearing?" Alex stiffened, he could feel Walter tensing next to him. 

Alex turned his eyes to Duncan, not really sure how to answer the question. "Well Duncan, I had to go and figure out some things. The people that I worked for, I really couldn’t forgive them the whole arm thing, and I was kind of forgotten, as in no one wanted me to help, so I made a point of making myself necessary." He shuddered slightly at the memories of some of the confrontations with his former superiors. Walter squeezed his shoulder lightly, in support Alex guessed. 

"I went back because Mulder and Scully, the two agents that Walter used to be in charge of, had stumbled onto something big and I had to warn them. Mulder ended up getting abducted and Skinner here felt responsible. We had not, at that time, come to like each other very much, so when I showed up on his doorstep; to say he was not pleased would be the understatement of the century, but that's a whole 'nother story. Scully was pregnant and the X-files were closed and then re-opened with a new person in the lead, a man named Doggett." He took a deep breath and continued, "Anyway, they finally found Mulder, but he was dying. When the smoke cleared at the end, Mulder, Scully, Doggett and the entire FBI was out to get me, so Walter here staged a fun show where he threatened me after I did a little messing with Mulder's head, then he shot me dead. We fled and left Doggett to pick up the pieces." 

Duncan just stared, "Well if that's all..." He grinned mischievously. "Alex, I am positive that there are tons more stories that could be told in there, not the least of which is how you two got together, but I guess I will leave it at that." The whole group just sat, absorbing what Krycek had just shared. Alex wondered what thoughts could be going through their heads at this moment, but thought better of asking. Several minutes of silence went unbroken, only the soft inhale of air and the soft patter of rain that had started at some unknown point in time. 

"So what now?" Duncan asked, not realizing that it was the hardest question he could ask. They all watched as both Alex and Walter seemed to gather strength from the other, Alex gently rubbed Walter's knee while Walter leaned in closer. 

Skinner answered, "Well we have a couple of thoughts, but first and foremost is to get out of town, which we have done in part. The Consortium has people everywhere and Alex was a wanted man. My biggest fear is that someone will recognize him and that will be end of this little vacation." 

Alex picked up where he left off, "Yeah, we have to find a place to hideout, but at the same time, we really want to just live out our lives." 

Adam looked at Duncan and winked. Taking a slug of his ever-present beer, "I think I have a solution." Everyone's gaze turned to him. "I own this Island, it's holy land so Alex won't have to worry and it's not part of any real government. It's completely free of any touristy traps and such. It's not accessible except by helicopter or boat, there isn't even a runway." 

"It sounds like paradise" Richie stated with a smile. 

Adam continued, "Well no where in the description did I say tropical, it's actually just east of Iceland." 

"Why on God's green earth would you own and island and on second thought how can you afford it?" Alex asked in shock. This man that had been so much fun to drink with and shoot the breeze with was offering him a safe haven, a place away from the lies and the murder and Mulder. "I mean Adam, come on. You still haven't paid off your tab at Joe's, how could you own and island?" 

"Well it's simple really, I am much older than I look." Alex looked up at that and Skinner followed his young lover's gaze. 

"What the hell do you mean by that. You told me you were in a car wreck 20 years ago. I suppose it's possible that you have amassed enough wealth in 20 or so years to afford an island, I mean the devil himself...excuse me, I mean Bill Gates has done it, but I don't think that's the case with you is it." 

"No Alex, basically it was mine to begin with. I was the first person to ever settle there and when there finally was a government around, I staked a claim and declared the land mine free and clear. Paid nearly a three hundred dollars for it, and that was almost 500 years ago, that would be up in the hundred millions these days." Adam watched the reactions, Richie, Joe and Duncan all knew what was going on and thought it was rather funny. Alex and Walter obviously didn't think it was funny. 

"Adam, exactly how old are you?" Walter finally asked, seeing that his lover was unable to even piece together a sentence. 

Adam just shrugged, "I don't have any clear memories of the beginning, but I know that I am more than 5000 years old. I have wandered the Earth for five millennia, watching man grow and change, watching technology start as simple tools to kill and eat, then grow things, then transport and move things and people. The world has changed so much and yet I have survived it, and intend to survive for as long as I can." He paused here dramatically to stare at Alex and then said, "I am Methos." 

Alex jumped up from the couch, "What? How? I mean that just can't be. Adam your just so, so normal!" Walter reached up and pulled the younger man back down onto the couch. He could feel the energy almost pulsing from his lover, his confusion and anger fueled by the betrayal of another person. 

"Alex, I didn't lie to you on purpose, it's habit. Duncan here was the first person in almost 500 years that had any idea who I was. I had hidden from the world and game for such a long time that I didn't even know what was going on. Duncan forced me out of retirement you might say." Joe chuckled at that and Alex continued to glare. Methos continued, "Alex I want to help you, for no other reason that to allow you this chance at happiness. You have had a shitty life and so far your immortal one has not been any better. Please won't you and Walter consider this, I mean it's very nice. I have a cabin with all the amenities, you can ferry in anything you like, there's tons of wild life to see, hunting, fishing and lots of time to enjoy. I won't lie, it's very basic, no electricity, but for a while that wouldn't be such a bad thing." 

Walter smiled, he could imagine this place, both of them laying out on a rug near a giant stone fire place, making love out side under the stars. It would be heaven, even if just for a while. "What do you think Alex?" 

Alex heard the wistfulness in his voice and turned to look him in the eyes. They had both been running for years, lives had been nightmares as far as they were concerned. It could be perfect, with no electricity they couldn't be tracked if they were careful. It could work, it would have to. 

"I think it sounds like heaven." They both smiled, now that they were going to be together for a long time and that they would finally have a home. They both turned back to Adam, "So when can we move in?" 

***Author's note: Well I didn't know where I was going with this when it started, but it found it's own way through. I had fun doing this and really hope you enjoyed this. 

WW   
Walterwatcher@hotmail.com


End file.
